Ninjas in oblivion
by Dux
Summary: continuatuion of drgonanime000000's story by same name , rated for violence in later chapterNarutox Elder scrolls 4: oblivion


1

Hey

this a continuation of the story by DragonAnime000000, I give credit to them (I say them because to the best of my knowledge, there are 2 authors to that account) for the story idea and the first chapter.

And also if anyone can give me any ideas please put them into a Review!!!

disclaimer: I don't own anything, and on a side note i cannot guarantee that i will update this story soon

ch1The news

Team seven was waiting in the forest. For their sensei.

"When is he going to come?!" Naruto cried out in frustration. "If he doesn't, I'll-"

All of a sudden, there was a _POOF_, and Kakashi appeared."Hello, students. For once, I have a valid excuse for being late." This got the younger ninjas attention; he wasn't normally like this. Hopefully he didn't launch into a terribly long story about helping some old lady- they fell for listening to that one time.

But this happened to be much more important. "Hokage-sama needs us for a special A-ranked, possibly S-ranked mission. She received a letter earlier this month from a person who believed he was in great danger. I don't know the details, but my guess is that we have to save him." Kakashi smiled with his eye.

"B-but sensei, we're not even Jonin! We aren't allowed to go on missions as dangerous as this… are we?" Sakura asked, worried that she might be wandering off to her death.

"You might be. But we were assigned this mission, and I accepted it."

Naruto was thrilled. "All right! I get to go on an S-ranked mission! This is so cool."

"Let's just get on with it," Sasuke said impatiently.

Kakashi knocked on the door to the Hokage's office, and received permission to enter.

Tsunade looked up. "Oh, hello," she said. "You're late."

And they were.

16 more people were in the room, anxious to hear more about the all-important mission. It must have been quite a dangerous one, too. The rest of the Konoha twelve were there, along with their senseis. But that wasn't all; the sand siblings and Baki had traveled all the way from Suna for this.

After everyone was seated, Godaime Hokage started to explain the mission.

"Last week, I received a letter from a man named 'Uriel Septim'. In it, he stated that attempts were to be made on his life- at least, this is what he believed. Now, I know a little bit about the Septim family. They rule a country called Cyrodiil, and only one of the family can ascend to the throne. I also received another letter, this one from someone unwilling to share his own name. It said that this 'Uriel Septim' has just recently died. But what is most interesting is this." She paused in her speech to hold up a necklace with a glittering diamond-shaped ruby hanging on it. "This proves the facts. Only a Septim can wear this, and only a Septim can take it off. There is also the chance of an heir still existing. This is what I called you here for- to find the heir and help him rule his empire."

It took about ten minutes to calm down the uproar his outburst had caused. Once everyone was seated again, Tsunade gave the answer to his question.

"Because you have to find him, and all of your talents are needed for that. Also, you will be split up into groups due to your skills as a ninja. That would make every group have equal power. Actually, I have the list right here." She showed them a sheet of paper.

Team 1- Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru Team 2- Gai, Lee Team 3- Kakashi, Shino, Hinata Team 4- Kurenai, Tenten, Ino Team 5- Baki, Sakura, Temari Team 6- Kankuro, Kiba, Sasuke Team 7- Neji, Asuma, Lee

And of course there were complaints. But they were stuck with it, whether they liked it or not.

"None of you are allowed to say that you're a ninja, or let out any more information than is needed. Understand?" Everyone understood.

Tsunade nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now, I'm going to cast a spell on each of the groups. It'll transport you to a city in Cyrodiil- Team 1 will go to Anvil, Team 2 to Bravil, Team 3 to Bruma, Team 4 to Cheydinhal, Team 5 to Chorrol, Team 6 to Leyawiin, and Team 7 to Skingrad. I've already been there, and bought you each a horse with some of the money I was given for this mission. None of you can be seen using jutsus of any kind, and that includes walking on trees and running using chakra. So you'll ride the horses for speedy travel. Oh, and here's 1000 gold for you each. It's the currency there, and this person who hired us is _rich. _Okay, then." She finally finished giving speeches and cast the spell. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing as they left:_ what just happened?_


End file.
